In the art of electronic systems, it is common to house electronic components in an enclosure. Often status information is relayed from the electronic components within the enclosure to various display devices that are visible from outside the enclosure. For example, a computer system may provide an external indication to an operator that an operating temperature has exceeded a threshold, or a power supply voltage is not within a desired range.
External indications may take various forms. For example, the indication mechanism could be implemented as a simple indictor light. Conversely, the indication mechanism could be implemented as a display screen.